OC Idol
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: Submit your OC to try and win 25,000 rings! Spots left: 1 Give a profile on your OC, or they won't make it in!
1. Meet Mouseygirl's OCs!

_**Fans are cheering, the lights turn on to reveal a stage with a small figure in the center. The figure gets lit up by a spotlight, revealing her to be a teenaged mouse wearing a red and black fancy dress. The mouse wears black, thick-rimmed glasses and has white fur. Her gloves are black fingerless gloves. She smiles at the crowd and waves at some kids from her school. Then she walks to a microphone that wasn't there a minute ago.**_

Mouse girl: Hello! And welcome to _OC Idol!_ Where your OCs compete to get a total of 25,000 rings! And yes people, we ARE based off of _American Idol!_ So don't sue us, we don't own them! I'm CutelittleMouseygirl, but you can just call me Mouseygirl! I will now introduce my competing OCs! This is the one way I could make up for writing gory character death fics about them!

_**The audience laughs at what they think is a joke from Mouseygirl.**_

Mouseygirl: Yeeeahh… thatwasn'tajoke… but! May I introduce the hedgehog-bat hybrid, angst filled girl with the tragic past! Give it up for Maria-Gem Hedgebat!

_**A teenage girl walks onto the stage. She has black fur and quills, except with red streaks on her arms, legs and in her quills. Her large gray bat wings are folded behind her back. At the audience's cheering, she flinches and her bat-like ears are drawn back against her head. But she soon recovers from the initial loudness and waves at the crowd, her blood-red eyes darting around the crowd until she picks out her family. Another wave to them, and she runs up, using her rocket shoes to move faster. She winds up next to Mouseygirl. The girl is wearing a black T-shirt with a red heart in the middle. Her gloves are red and black and they have the fingertips obviously cut off. They look very old. The girl also wears a black miniskirt and black socks that blend in with her fur.**_

Maria-Gem: Hey people! Wow, there's a lot of you that I know from school! Let's give a cheer for Westopolis High! GO WATER CHAO!

_**Maria-Gem jumps around in a cheer for her school with everyone else, and this causes loud cheering from some of the boys.**_

Maria-Gem: Yeah, yeah, the boys at my school are perverts… but that's why they love me!

Mouseygirl: Go Maria-Gem! Now, meet the children of the fastest hedgehog on Mobius, The hedgehog triplets!

_**An indigo hedgehog runs out onto the stage, and waves. He's wearing a blue and white T-shirt, jeans and blue and white striped sneakers and gloves. He looks like he could be Sonic the Hedgehog dyed purple. He speeds up to Mouseygirl and Maria-Gem.**_

Hedgehog boy: Hey, peeps! Most of you know me from school, but for those that don't I'm Speed Racer Hedgehog! Oldest and only son of Sonic the Hedgehog! I can run at 250 mph… so, anybody wanna race me?

Mouseygirl: Go Speed! Living with two sisters must be tough! I can barely deal with my one little brother!

_**Another hedgehog runs onto the stage, this time though, it's a girl with pink fur. She's wearing a light blue fancy dress and matching high heels. She also wears a light blue bow-headband in her quills. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue. She giggles and waves to the crowd, especially her crush, Sammy "Silvaze" the Hedgecat. She walks up to join her brother.**_

Hedgehog girl: Hi, everyone! Especially you, Silvy! I'm Samantha Rose, and I'm Speed's younger sister by ten minutes. I have to act older sometimes, cuz he's so reckless!

Speed: Hey!

Maria-Gem: How many times have you gotten yourself captured, just to try and get some news to me?

Samantha: Yeah. The girls are the ones that get captured, not you! Some Sonic Hero you're gonna grow up to be!

Speed: Hmph! (crosses arms)

Mouseygirl: Random Speed bashing aside, here comes our next contestant!

_**A hedgehog girl with lavender fur runs up. She has some quills sticking up in front, like Amy Rose, but then she also has spikes in the back. She is wearing a long, pink skirt and a matching T-shirt. Her gloves are white, fingerless, short ones. She laughs and sprints over to join the rest of the contestants.**_

Hedgehog: Hey everyone! I'm Sprint T. Hedgehog, and I'm the youngest of the Hedgehog Triplets! I can run at 100 mph, so I always loose to my big brother, Speed! I'm working on it, though!

Mouseygirl: Great, Sprint! Next, we have the well-known Co-host of my "The Next Sonic: Truth or Dare," Emma Chamelehog!

_**Emma appears out of nowhere, probably having turned invisible, or maybe a ninja teleportation trick. Instead of her usual "Dare or Die" type clothing (I have no idea what it means either), She is wearing a white party dress, and instead of her black headband, she is wearing a white bow. Her dress is floor-length, so you can't see what kind of shoes she's wearing.**_

Emma: Thank you, Mouseygirl! I think I can win this, then we can upgrade the House of Dares! Hmm… maybe a spike floor… Bigger fanpit…

Mouseygirl: Yeah… and last, but not least, one of my newer OCs, and cuz we need more guys on the show, the youngest child of Knuckles the Echidna, and Tikal the Echidna… Rock!

_**A red echidna walks out onto the stage. He has traditional echidnian dreadlocks, and he has peach-colored rings in his fur and quills. He's wearing a blue muscle shirt, and red shorts. His gloves are smudged with dirt, but nobody bothers to point it out, because they don't want to know what it's like to have the sharp knuckle spikes in their face.**_

Rock: Hi people! I'm Rocky River the Echidna! My mom's a nature nut, sooo… *sniff sniff* Maria-Gem's perfume smells gooooood.

Maria-Gem: *sweat-drop* Err… good!

Mouseygirl: Aaaaawwwwkwaaarrrd!

Emma: We live for awkward moments… so that's why we're (mouth covered) Mph!

Mouseygirl: She doubles as a Co-host here too, I guess. Anyway, we're accepting YOUR OCs as contestants! The first three reviews are garenteed to be in the fic! So R&R!


	2. Two New OCs

_**Mouseygirl tries to cartwheel onto the stage, but falls over backwards, revealing the shiny silver shorts under her dress. She gets up and grins sheepishly at the audience, who are laughing like crazy.**_

Mouseygirl: …I meant to do that. Anyway, we have two new contestants. You have to give me a profile on your OC, or I have to have heard of them before. But first, Maria-Gem!

_**Maria-Gem appears on the stage with a blue flash of light. She is holding a Chaos Emerald in one hand, showing that she is capable of Chaos Control.**_

Maria-Gem: I made that flash o' light just for the fanboys!

Mouseygirl: (clapping) Way to go, M.G.!

Maria-Gem: (grins) Speed, Samantha and Sprint!

_**The three hedgehogs rush onto the stage and bow. Speed keeps bowing until Samantha grabs his tail and pulls him over the center.**_

Speed: OWOWOWWOWOWOWOW! Ow! Leggo! (rubs tail) Ow. Emma!

_**Emma appears behind Mouseygirl, who is looking for her. The audience is trying not to laugh. Emma points at Mouseygirl and snickers. She holds up a sign that says "Dummy" over Mouseygirl's head. The audience bursts out laughing. Mouseygirl looks irritated.**_

Mouseygirl: Quit laughing! Where's Emma?

Emma: Here!

Mouseygirl: (jumps) AAAAAAGH! Don't do that!

Emma: (laughing)

Mouseygirl: Whatever.

Emma: Rock!

_**Rock runs onto the stage, and to Maria-Gem whom he sniffs at.**_

Rock: Aww… no more perfume.

Maria-Gem: I LIKE my fur the way it smells now.

Mouseygirl: Anyway, introducing the only OC on "The Next Sonic: Truth or Dare," Leah the Hedgehog!

_**A hedgehog with spiky quills like Sonic's runs up. Her fur is lime-green, and she wears orange sneakers with a pink vertical stripe. Her gloves are the classic Sonic style.**_

Leah: Hey, peeps! I'm Leah the Hedgehog, and I like… Shadow!

Mouseygirl: Shaddy's mine!

Maria-Gem: Geez… that's a lot of fuss about my dad!

Leah: Who's your mom, her? (points at Mouseygirl)

Maria-Gem: Do I LOOK like a mouse/hedgehog?

Leah: …No?

Maria-Gem: My father is Shadow and my mother is Rouge the Bat. Hence my name: Maria-Gem Hedgebat.

Leah: Ohhhhh… I'm bored.

Speed: Me too, let's move along peoples!

Mouseygirl: And also introducing Da Fixer's OC, Johnny!

_**A person, the only human in the place, excepting Princess Elise, walks onto the stage, pulling a banana from nowhere randomly. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is also wearing a white T-shirt with the **_**OC Idol**_** logo on the front, and baggy cargo cameo pants. He also wears glasses. He eyes the other contestants, noting that the girls are trying to look good for him. Mouseygirl is combing her hands through her short, curly, brown hair, Maria-Gem is smoothing the red heart on her shirt, Emma is trying to change her color to accent her dress perfectly and Sprint is tying her shoes tighter. The boy laughs and winks at all of them, causing Emma to turn red and Sprint to bend back over to hide her blush.**_

Boy: Hi, I'm Jon, but you guys can call me Johnny!

Mouseygirl: (thinking) [wow, he's cute] (talking) H-hi… I'm Mouseygirl. I'm the OH CHAOS I JUST SOUNDED LIKE AN IDIOT! (hyperventilating)

Emma: I'm Emma Chamelehog. I'm a chameleon-hedgehog hybrid and- (shoved away by Maria-Gem)

Maria-Gem: I'm Maria-Gem Hedgebat. I can glide… where'd he go?

_**Johnny a[pears behind the girls and pulls an air horn out of nowhere.**_

Mouseygirl: I dunno- (WHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!(air horn noise YAYZ!) EEEEEEEEK!

Johnny: (laughing) That was great!

Mouseygirl: You can have him, Emma… I don't like pranksters.

Emma: Once we get all t-

Mouseygirl: ShutupEmma… and I will be accepting 2 (two) more OCs. I decided to raise it a bit. Also, Give me a profile on your OC, otherwise they won't get used. And further more, we need more boys, and maybe some cute guys at that? (daydreaming) mmm… Cute mouse boys… maybe Shadow… With whipped cream… an' chocolate…

Emma: Updates coming to "The Next Sonic: Truth or Dare" soon. R&R for both fics!


End file.
